Shifting Opinions 2
by KC-Ket
Summary: Sequel of Shifting Opinions (obviously...) - Sometimes there are consequences...


**Disclaimer:** The story, characters and everything regarding SG-1 belong to MGM, Gekko, Secret Productions etc. They are not mine and never will be.

**Pairing:** Sam/Janet

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes:** This story is the sequel to Shifting Opinions, which was co-written with a friend, Liz. The sequel brings back the focus to the two lovely ladies. I hope you have a few laughs, as that's the intention.

* * *

**Shifting Opinions 2 – The Sequel**

Major Samantha Carter sat a table in the commissary, only accompanied by a cold mug of coffee. She aimlessly stirred it, her mind focused on more pressing matters.

It had been 3 days since the Mogorten had disrupted the SGC, and left it reeling in the aftermath. Sam, for one, was still feeling dealing with the issues that incident had brought up, issues concerning a certain CMO she couldn't avoid for much longer…

Sam had been going over the event non-stop since it had happened. Although she knew it wasn't the real Janet, her feelings, however, were painfully real. She now realised that she had been in denial, for quite some time, and certainly wasn't be willing to admit the feelings to Janet, or to herself. Not that she had much choice now, her self-inflicted torment was staring her in the face and all she could do was tearfully stare back. She had deeper feelings for Janet, and was no longer able to deny them from herself.

Doctor Janet Fraiser stood to the side of the commissary door for some time, watching Sam, assessing her, from a distance. Sam had been acting strangely around her ever since that being played havoc on the base. Not that she had seen much of Sam for her to be strange, but the few brief occasions consisted of peculiar behaviour and a sudden need to be anywhere else.

Janet guessed it had something to do with what the Mogorten had done while mimicking her body. Sam had said something about pinning her to a desk, but god only knows what that entailed… Janet had some ideas of what could have transpired, some more desirable than others. The way Sam had blushed when she had asked her made Janet think that it was on a more personal level. The only way she was going to find out what truly happened was to confront Sam, but that was the problem, Sam never gave her enough time to. Perhaps she should back her into a corner?

"Hi Sam." Janet said as she sat opposite the Major.

Sam's head shot up and she locked eyes with Janet for a moment before looking at the doors. "Hi." She looked at her watch. "Jeez, I was supposed to be in a briefing. I'll see you later."

Janet grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her back into her seat.

"Janet!"

"I'm sorry Sam, but this has to stop. I know you don't have to be in a briefing. I checked your entire schedule with Sergeant Harriman. Now, will you stop lying to me and just sit for a moment?" Janet snapped.

Sam opened her mouth to say something then stopped herself. She knew Janet wouldn't back off. Janet was too stubborn for that. Normally Sam liked that trait, but now it was just a pain in the butt.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Janet asked, straight to the point.

Sam stared into the coffee cup. Should she tell the truth, or just make up some cover story? "I was scared."

"Why?"

Sam paused. Did _she_ even know the answer? "I… I don't know…"

Janet looked at her. "What happened?" She asked with a softer tone.

"When?" Sam was stalling for time. She really _didn't_ want to tell Janet about that short-lived incident.

"Don't play dumb Sam; you're too smart for it to work." Janet said with endearment.

Sam sighed and bowed her head. She had always faced things, why was this time different? _Because none of things involved Janet…_ She thought to herself. Could she just tell her what happened and that be it? Or would she let Janet know what was truly troubling her…?

"Please Sam…"

"When I went to find you, you…" Sam paused, trying to find the right words. "You, um, pinned me to the desk…"

"Is that all?" Janet knew there was something else. She could tell by the way Sam's cheeks were reddening.

Sam gulped. "You pinned me to the desk and… well, you ah… you kissed me…"

Now it was Janet's turn to blush. This was one of the scenario's she had envisioned, but she thought that it was just wishful thinking on her part. This is what has Sam all worked up? Was it because she didn't welcome it? Or did she? Janet needed to ask, although she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to…

"I, ah… I'm sorry…" Janet stammered. She had absolutely _no_ idea what to say!

Sam mumbled something Janet couldn't make out.

"What?"

_I guess this is it…_ "I'm sorry that it wasn't you…" Sam looked up into Janet's eyes. "I'm sorry that it wasn't the _real_ you."

Janet's jaw hung motionless. She just stared at Sam, shocked at the unexpected confession.

Sam got increasingly scared as the seconds ticked by. Obviously Janet didn't feel the same. She stood and picked up her mug. "See you around…"

"Wait! Sam, please don't go." Janet stood as well. "We should talk about this."

"I'd rather not." Sam started to walk away, but was stopped by Janet grabbing her wrist again.

"Then if you don't want to talk, will you at least come back to my office with me so I can have the memory too?"

"What?" Sam spun around to face Janet, a glint in her eyes

"You heard me, Major." Janet grinned and stepped around Sam. "Report to my office in 10 minutes." And with that she walked out, leaving Sam blinking rapidly as the weight of her words sunk in.

Sam slowly grinned and then headed towards the infirmary. Perhaps having a twin wasn't that bad, for some... Considering what had just happened with Janet, she was having second thoughts about asking Jack why he was avoiding _her_.


End file.
